


Apart for Too Long

by TRikiD



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Grumpy Megatron, Interspecies Romance, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRikiD/pseuds/TRikiD
Summary: What happens if you're struggling financially, living alone out in the middle of nowhere, and harboring a dangerous warlord from outer space? Well, to name a few things: Long talks about deep subjects, remembering past lives, and eventual carnal knowledge.





	1. Less than Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, so please be gentle with me. But believe me, this won't be the last of smutty reader inserts and/or Tranformers reader inserts you see from meXD

"You and me  
Had some history  
Had a semblance of honesty  
All that has changed now"

-Tracy Chapman

\--

_Long ago, before the birth of Cybertron, there lived peaceful and wise creatures called Cybersapiens. They hailed from Cyberearth, a planet consisting of both machinery and organic matter. At the center of Cyberearth was the Cybersapiens’ most powerful and mystical artifact: the Allspark, giver of life and bringer of destruction._

_But the Allspark could not continue its destiny alone, so it created two new creatures unlike anything the Cybersapiens have ever encountered, God-like beings of metal and power. They were twin brothers named Primus and Unicron. The elder brother Primus oversaw Cyberearth’s machinery, while the younger brother Unicron was responsible for the care of its flora and fauna._

_As time went on, however, Unicron grew jealous of Primus’ greater power. Thus, the two brothers began a war, and Cyberearth was caught in the middle._

_Unicorn wanted to overthrow his brother and enslave the Cybersapiens, but he needed the almighty power of the Allspark to do so. And when Primus let his guard down, Unicron’s wish was granted. With the Allspark, he attacked the majority of the Cybersapiens and Cyberearth, destroying the planet’s organic life and tearing the Cybersapiens in two. This brought about the creation of two new species, one of flesh and one of metal._

_It was not until after the damage was done that Primus gained the will power to stop his beloved brother once and for all. As punishment for his crimes, Unicron was banished to a distant galaxy, and imprisoned inside of a fortified sphere of rock the size of a planet._

_With Unicron gone, another problem arose when it became apparent that the new creatures of flesh could not survive their new home of metal. And so, the few remaining Cybersapiens reluctantly sent the creaturures of flesh to live on a safer and more suitable home—on a planet that still served as Unicron’s prison._

\--

It was that stupid dream again. The one with galactic wars, gods and incomprehensible powers. It’d been an occurring dream for the past year, and it reminded you a lot of those giant alien robots, strangely enough. You knew there was a good kind and a bad kind, but that was it. You couldn’t even remember what they were called to save your life.

And should you care? Not really. You lived a simple, and rather lonely, life out on the farm that you inherited from your late parents. You were an only child, and the closest relatives lived halfway across country. Yup. It was real fun out in the embarrassingly flat state of Ohio.

But you supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers, especially since you had been struggling financially for a few years. Sure, you inherited your parents’ money, but that doesn’t mean it was a lot to go by. Whenever you weren’t exhausted from a long day of work and just wanted to ease your mind, you would sit by the fireplace behind your house.

But not tonight. You had just started the fire when noticed something sparkling out in the moonlit field. It was a truly lovely night, no clouds in sight and stars peppering the sky; no doubt many couples would be out enjoying it. But not you. You were the lone stranger who preferred helping cattle give birth over going shopping at the mall, as well as explore fields at night that could have coyotes lurking in them.

That’s why you made sure to bring your shot gun.

Trudging through the wheat that waved in the light breeze, you grew evermore curious as to what you found the closer you got. It looked like some kind of aircraft, but it was in need of some much-needed TLC. It was even missing a wing. Something else that bugged you was that there was no huge impact in the ground, when means it didn’t crash land.

“What’s a big guy look you doing all the way out here?” you asked no one in particular, stepping up to the pointed nose of the aircraft and confirming it as a jet of some sort.

You knew zilch about vehicles, let alone fixing them, but maybe you could get a pretty penny if you could sell to someone who could fix it. So, you ran back to your barn and started up the tractor, hooking the jet up to it and dragging it all the way back home.

You placed it next to your fireplace, so that you could keep a close eye on it. Once settled in, you wanted to get a closer look at the jet and see if there were any traces of a pilot. To your surprise, you couldn’t find anything; no notes, clothes, or even a black box. Was this some sort of remote-controlled jet? Was that even technologically possible yet?

You leaned against the nose of the jet, slowly brushing a hand down its muddied side. It really was a beautiful vehicle to you, even in such a terrible state. Circumstances like this made you wish you were a mechanical expert, and fix this jet. But you weren’t gifted with such knowledge, and you couldn’t afford to learn now anyway.

“Get…off…” a low voice growled threateningly, making you jump out of your skin.

“Who said that?!” you yelped and instantly raised your gun, glancing around frantically.

There was no response for a few moments, confusing the hell out of you. It sounded so close and so powerful, to which you feared you were in very real danger. But no matter how hard you searched, you couldn’t find anyone or anything that could’ve spoken to you like that.

Wait…

Why were you such a dumbass? You hear a voice and there’s no one else around except this jet? Hello! It’s obviously one of those alien robots you’ve heard about on the news!

But not knowing if you were in the presence of a good or bad robot made you back away and aim your gun at the jet, just to be safe.

“I got a bead on you, robot…thing. S-So, just show yourself slowly!” you shakily demanded.

“And why would I listen you?” the same voice asked flatly.

“Because…because…I won’t hurt you if you do.”

“_You_ won’t hurt _me_?”

You gripped your gun tighter, “That’s right.”

An amused snort came from the jet, “I must say, the only reason you’re still alive is because I find your stupidity mildly amusing.”

Not a moment later, the jet finally started to come to life—literally. Steam hissed, cogs turned and metal groaned as the jet slowly transformed into a creature that had to be at least thirty feet tall. Its whole body was completely covered in silvery metal, and although it was still laying limply on its side, it stared down at you with blood red eyes.

“Oh, fuck. You’re one of the bad ones, aren’t you?” you quivered, lowering your gun hopelessly.

“It does not matter what I have been affiliated with in the past,” the robot began as his head went limp, hitting the ground with a light thud, “I have no reason to go on.”

“Go on? What, you mean live?”

“What else could I possibly mean?”

“Well…I don’t really know, but are you sure you’re not being too hard on yourself?”

“Trust me, if you knew who I was, you would believe my punishment is not hard enough.”

Intrigued, you sat down by the fire and pursed your lips, “And just who are you?”

He didn’t seem to want to answer, but he stared blankly at you and complied, “Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.”


	2. Car Wash

"You might not ever get rich  
Let me tell you, it's better than diggin' a ditch  
There ain't no tellin' who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe a common thief"

-Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot

\--

Step one: Wake up the next morning. Step two: Forget last night’s events. Step three: Make a cup of coffee. Step four: Start to remember last night while coffee is being brewed. Step five: Try to put your finger on it, but to no avail. Step six: Walk outside to let out and feed the chickens.

While walking outside to take care of said chickens, it was still the butt crack of dawn with a slight autumn chill. You didn’t mind autumn, aside from the depressing thought of countless leaves dying and then freezing under a blanket of white death a few months later…yeah, you were just in it for the pumpkin spice.

The chickens swarmed out of the henhouse in a flurry, racing towards the feed you sprinkled on the ground. As you left the yard, the horrible stench of death filled your nose. You checked around the henhouse, and lo and behold, there was a dead hen carcass lodged between the metal fencing. Whatever had gotten to it obviously wasn’t hungry enough to waste its energy on tearing it apart just to get it through the fence.

Without hesitation, you picked it up by the feet and carried it back towards your trashcan at the side of the house. But as you past through your backyard, you tripped on something that you failed to notice in the dim morning light. You dropped the chicken and promptly rolled over onto your back to see what you tripped on, only for your heart to stop for a second at what you saw.

That’s right. You unknowingly brought a giant, alien, robot warlord into your home last night. Now you remember.

Megatron was still lying on his side in the same position as the night before, staring down at you blankly as if waiting for something to happen. He then noticed the dead chicken, and reached over you to gently grab it between two claws. He lifted the dead bird up to his face, tilted his head back, and proceeded to squeeze the blood and other bodily fluids that remained into his mouth.

Your face scrunched into a revolting grimace, as he continued to drink down every last drop, even sticking his metallic tongue out to try and savor the taste. Eventually, he dropped the chicken into his mouth, slowly chewing and effortlessly crunching its bones between his fangs. Once he was finished, he licked some blood from his lower lip and stared down at you again.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” he questioned flatly.

You blinked a few times, raising an index finger and finally managing to utter, “I can only sum up everything I have to say about what just happened in one word: Why?”

“I was thirsty.”

“Ok? But you could’ve asked for, like, water or motor oil or something.”

“Not rich enough. Blood and flesh are the closest things I can get to Energon on this planet.”

“What’s Energon?”

“Our lifeblood.”

“Right. Didn’t think your kind ate at all.”

“We don’t _need_ to, but we can if we desire. And what we do normally consume is nothing like the primitive, soft garbage you call ‘food’.”

With that, Megatron let his head fall back down to the ground, being left in position that forced him to look up at the sky.

“I thought you would’ve left by now,” you admitted.

“You make too many assumptions,” Megatron huffed.

Before continuing, you took your seat at the fireplace, “So, how’d you get here, anyway?”

He growled and rolled his eyes, “You ask too many questions, too.”

“Hey, if it’s too personal to discuss, I understand. I’m just curious. But if you don’t want me to keep bugging you, then your best bet is to elaborate a bit.”

His eyes became half-lidded at that, realizing that you might be right. He was a sitting duck, and you were a bothersome gnat constantly buzzing around his head.

“I was mortally wounded, so I tried to flee,” Megatron sighed of defeat.

“Well, you didn’t get too far, did you?” you asked, tightening your jacket when another chill blew through.

“No.”

“What were you fleeing from?”

“My enemies, the Autobots.”

“They’re the ones led by that one guy…what’s his name? Mr. Prime? Sir Prime?”

“Optimus Prime,” Megatron begrudgingly corrected, “He was the one who wounded me in battle.”

“You don’t say,” you simply state while leaning back in your seat.

Megatron averted his gaze from the sky down to you, furrowing his optic ridges and curling his lip in irritation.

“Enough of this!” he snapped, “What do either of us gain from sharing such information?”

“I get details on who you used to be, and you get to reflect on past regrets that have now given you this ‘unqualified punishment’.”

Megatron opened his mouth to protest, but was silence by another quick realization that you were correct. He sighed and closed his optics, leaning his head back again.

“Perhaps you’re right.”

You chuckled, “Oh, saying that _had_ to hurt.”

“More than you can imagine.”

“Well, if anything, I owe you for taking care of my dead livestock problem.”

“No one owes me anything, especially not you. You took me in and decided not to hand me over to the authorities, even after my cover was blown.”

“And the reason for that is because a: You didn’t try to kill me. And b: You’ve been a surprisingly polite house guest…er, backyard guest, I should say.”

With that, you stood from your seat and retreated to your barn, returning a few minutes later with a bucket full of water, a bottle of car soap, and a big sponge.

“What are you doing?” Megatron asked with a sneer.

“Giving you a bath. You need one from all the mud and corn you’ve got shoved up in places that shouldn’t have mud and corn,” you replied jokingly, as you poured some soap into the bucket and dipped the sponge inside.

As soon as the water was all sudsy, you pulled the sponge back up and wrung it out. You then plastered the sponge against his torso, and began scrubbing.

“I don’t need to be cleaned.”

“Yes, you do. You’re filthy.”

“Let me rephrase: I don’t _want_ to be cleaned.”

“Too bad, Meg.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s obviously not my real name, and very degrading nonetheless.”

“Alright, alright. Calm down, Grumpy.”

He growled in annoyance, “Why must you be so difficult?”

You looked up at him in surprise, dipping the sponge back in the water, “Difficult? Megatron, I’m only joking. Haven’t you ever joked around with friends before?”

He didn’t answer. He merely stared down at the ground in an obvious “I don’t have friends” manner.

“Oh,” you muttered in realization, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It is better to be feared than loved, let alone make friends. Friends will only stab you in the back,” he growled deeply, possibly reminiscing another bad memory.

“You sound like you know a thing or two about that.”

Megatron blinked at you in surprise, having been ripped from his memories. He shook his head.

“I’m not saying anymore.”

“What? Why not?”

“I care not if you want to learn about what I’ve done in the past. They are my memories and mine alone.” He paused to lean down to your eye level, his hot breath hitting your face. “If you do not wish to become a bloody mess, I suggest you respect my privacy.”

Your knees went weak, your heart raced, and your blood ran cold. Megatron was obviously enraged with your persistence, and his deep, guttural tone came across as pure intimidation…but in a good way? Were you seriously getting turned on by this?

“You’re turning red,” Megatron hissed, yanking you from your thoughts.

“Red? What’s red? Red who?!” you blurted out uncontrollably. Megatron’s eyes widened in confusion, making you even more flustered when you didn’t know what to say.

After a few awkward stutters, you tossed the sponge into the bucket and finally managed, “U-Uh, you’re right! I-I’m sure you’re capable of cleaning yourself on your own! There’s a hose right over there when you wanna rinse the soap off! Bye!”

Avoiding any and all eye contact with him, you sprinted into your house and slammed the door behind you. What just happened? Why were you getting all hot under the collar just from him threatening you? It wasn’t even the first time he’s done that since you’ve met.

You peeked out the window to check on Megatron, as he shakily sat up for the first time and wiped the mud from his sides and hips. Just like he had with the dead chicken, he picked up the sponge with two claws and started scrubbing one of his shoulders. It was kind of like watching an elephant give itself a bath.

But you digress. If you couldn’t think straight when trying to handle Megatron’s intimidating skills anymore, then pissing him off again from this point on was not a good idea. Not until you figured out why that aroused you and how to stop it, at least.


	3. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some(keyword: some) plot regarding Megatron's past, and you want to know everything...but that's easier said than done.

"Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of the smile, the smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning"

-Set It Off

\--

You went about your chores around the farm to take your mind off of Megatron, more specifically his ability to bring a shakiness to your knees and a redness to your face. You even took every opportunity to avoid eye contact with him, to which he didn’t seem to have a problem with.

Despite the day being a little chillier than usual, you were still pretty hot and sweaty from all the hard work. You wanted to remove your jacket to cool off so bad, but you didn’t want to bare so much skin since you were only wearing a tank-top underneath.

The heat and sweatiness causing your jacket to cling to your skin eventually became too unbearable, but you weren’t going to take off a layer while you were still outside. The last time you left a piece of clothing outside, it got carried off and chewed up by a goat. If you were going to take off your jacket, you were at least going to make sure it was safe in your house.

But the quickest way back to and from your house was past Megatron, who was lying motionless on his side with his back towards you. You were grateful for that, but it was far too early to celebrate. You then realized that even if you made it past him and took your jacket off, you would still have to walk past him again to get back to your chores.

You crept towards Megatron, hoping that somehow, he would be too busy with his own thoughts to notice and/or care about you. But as you slunk closer to his head, you saw something you honestly never thought you would witness. Megatron was asleep.

And he wasn’t just lightly snoozing, he seemed to be in a really deep, peaceful sleep. It was the most tranquil state you’ve seen him in since you met, and it made your heart flutter…no, scratch that! You were NOT developing feelings for the guy!

Any sane person couldn’t deny that the way he grumbled lowly in his sleep was fucking adorable, though.

Getting back to the mission at hand, you turned to scamper into your house when you heard an unusual noise. It wasn’t until the noise clicked into your head as a word that you realized it was Megatron mumbling in his sleep. Could this get any cuter?

You froze and listened carefully, hoping he would say something again. Then again, maybe he was dreaming about something embarrassing or personal, or having a terrible nightmare. If he found out you were invading his privacy like this, he probably would’ve forgive you—you probably wouldn’t even forgive yourself.

“No…please, don’t…” Megatron muttered under his breath, his voice even lower than usual. And here, you thought he couldn’t get any more intimidating.

And then, he uttered, “…Moonlight…”

Moonlight? Who or what was that? Was it an important object? A friend? A pet? Maybe someone he knew in the past? And if it was, were they close to him?

All of these unexplained questions were likely going to nag you for quite a while, but you couldn’t just ask him what “Moonlight” meant, or else he would figure out that you were listening to his sleep talking. If anything, you should at least gain a bit more of his trust first.

You were staring so intensely at Megatron’s peaceful expression when you realized that you had been standing still long enough to cool down. Huh. Seems your stupid, futile crush was good for something.

The last chore for the night involved herding the sheep in for the night. And like some moron, you didn’t have a dog to help with that; then again, the flock wasn’t that large, and they never gave you much trouble.

Even though you didn’t have a dog, you did have an old-fashioned shepherd’s crook. It did the trick at first, but something was clearly making the herd very anxious. And then, you noticed something, or someone, was missing. There were supposed to be three rams, and there were only two.

A low and animalistic growl filled your ears, causing your veins to run cold. Your theory as to what happened to the ram was quickly confirmed when a nerve-wracking yap and howl rang through the air. Coyotes. And by the sound of it, there were many.

With rustling grass, nearby growling and shining eyes in the shadows, you felt like Belle in that one wolf scene from Disney’s Beauty and the Beast—only your “beast” was currently slumbering, and probably didn’t care that you were about to become dog chow.

Nonetheless, you had a lot more confidence than Belle, and drew your crook back to strike at the first coyote to attack you. It coughed and whined in pain when you struck its throat, which only seemed to anger its comrades. You continued to swing the crook, just narrowly knocking them back at the right time.

But you didn’t anticipate a team attack, as three coyotes pounced at ones, one of them grabbing the hood of your jacket while the other two snapped at your sleeves. You were instantly pulled down to the ground, as your jacket was effortlessly ripped apart. The shredded remains of your jacket were stuck between the three coyotes’ teeth, as they and several others slowly approached you.

A sudden loud blast and bright flash announced itself, creating a huge dent in the ground nearby and nearly missing you and the unwelcome guests. The coyotes instantly turned their attention from you, their ears flattening against their necks and their tails curing between their legs.

A new feeling of determination washed over you, as you kicked a coyote away with the full force of your legs. With the rest still distracted, you jumped up and grabbed your crook, knocking them all away while roaring in anger.

There was still one left that had the audacity to try and challenge you again, but its efforts were short-lived when gigantic, metallic object suddenly crushed it to death. You looked up to see that the object was the foot of Megatron, as he stared down at you with the same blank optics. You hadn’t seen him at his full height until now, once again surprising you at just how easy it was for him to be utterly terrifying.

However, the “terrifying” robot eventually went limp and collapsed onto his side, groaning in agony from his still-present battle wounds. The force of his landing was enough to send you flying up a few inches, to which you just barely managed to land back on your feet. You dropped the crook and held your arms out to regain your balance, quickly getting concerned for Megatron.

It was obvious that the blast came from him, and he had made sure to fire close enough to help you, yet far enough away to not hurt. Maybe he really did care about you? Maybe your crush wasn’t completely one-sided?

Ok, don’t push it.

Another groan from Megatron yanked you from your thoughts, as he clutched his abdomen and coiled inward. You slowly approached him, even getting down on your knees next to his head to examine him. You were just about to gently place your hands on him when his head snapped towards you, those emotionless optics now filled with irritation.

“Uh…you ok?” was all you managed to say.

“Do I look ‘ok’?” Megatron sneered.

“Well, no. Not really.”

“Then why bother asking such an idiotic question?”

“Because I’m concerned.”

“Don’t be.”

Silence fell over you two for a moment.

“Can you move?” you eventually questioned.

“No,” Megatron hastily answered.

“Want some help?”

“If you are suggesting chaining me up to that pathetic, dirty machine known as a ‘tractor’ again, I would rather remain stuck out in this pasture.”

As annoyed and determined as he sounded, trying to keep whatever dignity he had left, you weren’t about to leave him out here after he just saved you.

You shrugged, “Ok. I guess I could leave you out here—in all this sheep dung.”

You had your back turned towards him, but you grinned when you could practically feel the realization hit Megatron in the face like a sack of bricks.

“Fine. Drag me back, and take what ever pride I have left,” he growled in defeat.

“Thought you’d never ask,” you joked.

\--

After chaining him up to the tractor, which still took some convincing, you pulled him back to his normal spot in your backyard. He seemed even more pissed with you than usual because when you came back, he didn’t say anything or even look at you. If you looked close enough, you could see traces of a pouting expression, too.

You might have a way of cheering him up, however, because you found the ram carcass that the coyotes left behind while you were putting the tractor away. And if Megatron thought chicken was satisfying, just wait until he gets a taste of ram.

You left him a lone for an hour or so to cook the meat, hoping he would be in a better mood by then. You stepped out the back door, making sure to leave the door open for just a few seconds longer so that Megatron could get a good smell of the ram cooking inside.

The scent wafted through the air, and it wasn’t long before it reached Megatron’s olfactory sensors. His eyes widened in wonder at the delicious smell, and he instantly looked up at you, his angered expression now gone.

“What is that?” Megatron inquired.

“What is _what_?” you asked with a smirk.

You could tell he wasn’t amused by that when his voice lowered, “That smell, you infuriating fleshling.”

“Oh, just the lamb chops that this ‘infuriating fleshling’ made for you.”

Your sarcasm didn’t go unnoticed, but he didn’t retaliate when you pulled a large tray of cooked ram meat out and brought it to him. Megatron looked down at the tray, once again left speechless as you held it up for him to try some.

“Why would you make this—for _me_?” he slowly asked in surprise.

“Consider it a thanks for saving me from the coyotes,” you simply replied, holding the tray out a little farther, “Try some.”

Megatron’s optics shifted between you and the meat, indecisive on whether or not he would like it.

“Trust me, if you liked raw meat, you’ll like it even better cooked. I even added a few herbs and spices,” you reassured with a smile.

With no other way to replenish his energy at the moment, Megatron slowly and reluctantly reached for a large piece on the tray. He carefully grabbed the piece between two claws, just like he had with the chicken, and dropped it into his mouth. His chewing was slower this time, clearly trying to savor the taste that he appreciated far more than the raw chicken.

He barely held back a moan of delight, as he swallowed and finally looked back down at you. Your smile grew into a boastful grin, as you waited for him to speak his opinion of your culinary skills.

“I will not lie—that is rather delicious,” Megatron admitted softly.

“That’s good,” you began while placing the tray on the ground in front of him, “‘Cause this is all yours.”

He looked at you in surprise for the umpteenth time tonight, “You are not going to eat any?”

"Nah, I already had some,” you answered with a dismissive wave of your hand, smiling brightly up at him, “Enjoy!”

You then turned to go back into your house and turn in for the night, but Megatron felt like he had more to say. He watched you leave and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. His silence was caused less by his pride, and more by your attitude towards him—and the familiarity of it.

The smiles, the personality, even the way you fought for your life earlier reminded him of…

_No_, Megatron mentally stopped himself, _It is merely a coincidence._

He took a deep breath in, a delicious smell reminding him of the cooked ram meat in front of him. All of that reminiscing nearly made him lose his appetite.


End file.
